


What a catch, Donnie

by NovocaineFireworks



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Peterick - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovocaineFireworks/pseuds/NovocaineFireworks
Summary: Ever had to save your best friend from themselves? Patrick has, but he doesn't mind. Just as long as it means he can keep telling him how lovely he is. But will his true feelings be revealed as they both struggle for a safe haven?





	1. Prologue

His eyes wouldn't move off of the countless pill bottles sitting in front of him, teasing him, almost taunting him that they were still there. He blinked his eyes, and they stung him. He then realized that there were tears brimming at the corners of his hazel eyes. His hands were trembling as he let out a broken sob, crashing through his ribs like a wildfire. His broad, teenage shoulders shook as the moments of him crying went on; his hands covered his face, and his hair fell down to tickle the tops of his ears.

Pete Wentz had to stay alive. He had promised his best friend, Patrick, that he would. That he would try his damned hardest to get better. That he would talk to him about anything. 

Yet here he was, just weeks later, crying in his bathroom floor and debating with himself, trying to fight of the dark thoughts of his mind that made him no longer want to live. To push on.

The words of his bullies as they pushed him around, telling him that he would never be popular, that no one ever cared for him. He was a freak.

He had thought that he wasn't; but now, he wasn't so sure.

He would never be sure of himself. That much, he knew. And he didn't see why Patrick still cared for him, after all that he put the small teen through. Yet there he was, by his side. Never showing a doubt of courage waver through him. And Pete looked up to him. Wanted to be like him.

Being confident in himself. Seeming... like he didn't care what people thought.

But that would never happen. He would always be an insecure teen, never being able to stand up for himself.

And he knew that he had to change. But he was terrified.

So, with a huff, he picked up his phone, dialing for his best friend, despite it being late at night. While the phone rang, his hands trembled, making him ore sure that this was truly happening.

"H- hello?" Patrick muttered into the phone, his voice still coated heavily with sleep. Pete let out a sob, closing his eyes.

"P- Patrick.. I need you.. now." He said, but before he could get the last words out, Patrick was gone. Pete let out a weary huff as he sat against the wall, his eyes sore from the tears. He didn't know how long it had been since he had called Patrick, but a while later he heard his front door open, and Patrick's soft voice call out as the floorboards creaked from his weight.

"P- Pat.." Pete managed to choke out, and he was suddenly in Patrick's arms. Patrick, he held his strong arms around the medium of Pete's back as he buried his nose into the nook of Patrick's neck.

"I- I'm sorry.."


	2. One

[ 3 weeks earlier ]

Patrick could hear the sirens as soon as he turned onto the street that his best friend lived on. With a shiver, he picked up his pace, muttering the word "no" as he ran towards the familiar house. As he approached, he watched from a distance as they loaded the figure of Pete Wentz into the back of the ambulance. Police crowded the entrance of the house as Patrick moved closer, trying to find out what had happened.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed past here." An officer stuck his hand out, Patrick running into it and and stopping dead in his tracks. Patrick, with tears brimming underneath his glasses, removed the fedora he always wore and pressed it against his chest.

"Could you at least tell me what happened here, sir?" He asked. The officer tilted his head, and let out a huff. But, before he could say anything, Patrick spoke again. "Please, sir... this is my best friends house." And, with sorrow filling the police officers eyes, he pulled Patrick to the side.

"I'm afraid that he overdosed. He's still alive, but in a slight critical condition." The police officer whispered, his eyes flickering about. He was trying to make sure no one was watching him. "I'm sorry." He told the boy, who had started sobbing.

"He's being taken to Columbus Area Hospital, if you want to go see him." The police officer patted his back and walked off. Patrick stood in the same place, to petrified to move.

Pete... he tried to kill him self. After all that Patrick had done to make his best friend feel loved, he still tried to take his life, and Patrick didn't know what to do. What to think. He was upset, hurt, broken... but more worried about him than anything.

What had drove Pete to the brink of trying to take his own life. And why didn't he say anything to Patrick? Did he not trust him? Patrick, he was, well, you could say, officially stumped. (Pun, yes, I know. But what else was I really gonna say?)

•

When Patrick finally arrived at the hospital, he asked the nurse in a shaky voice where Peter Wentz was.

"He's in room 208B," she replied. "Is he... accepting visitors?" Patrick asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, sir. He's awake and conscious, but he doesn't remember much of what happened. Poor fellow, tried to OD." She sighed as she walked off. As soon as she did, Patrick rushed down the hallways to try to find the room number she said. When he did, he popped his head around the corner, watching Pete before entering.

Pete was sitting, dull and silent, staring at the wall. The doctors had his bed raised, and the room was silent all except for the tv, which the teenager wasn't paying attention. Patrick was about to walk in when he noticed the tears that were streaming down Pete's face. And his lips... they were moving in a whisper that he couldn't see. All he could hear was a whimper and the occasional "sorry."

"Pete?" Patrick's dry, raspy voice sounded in the room, and Pete sharply turned his head to face Patrick. And that's when the sandy brunette noticed the red, swollen eyes that once held a light.

"P- Patrick?" The black-haired teen managed to whisper out, and that's all it took for Patrick to start crying. His hand raised to his mouth, catching the broken sob that racked his chest.

"Pete... oh my god, are you o- okay?" He stammered out as he reached he side of the bed, grabbing blindly for the others hand. With both hands trembling, Patrick caressed Pete's knuckles, only making both boys cry more. Pete shook his head, then nodded.

"I- I'm fine now. Patrick-" Pete went to say something, but Patrick cut in by setting his finger on the soft, plump lips that were talking. "Shh..." Patrick whispered, opening his eyes to face his best friend.

"We'll talk about that part once you get home. Until then, you need to focus on recovering." Patrick's heart was racing so hard, he was shocked that no one could hear it, especially Pete. He could see in his eyes that he was sorry, but Patrick was more worried about his health than an explanation that would always be there. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he wrapped his best friend in a hug.

"D- Does anyone know?" Pete whispered, blowing the small hairs behind Patrick's ear, causing it to tickle. Patrick pulled back and shook his head, his hair floating almost.

"Not yet.. but I think Josh may know." He replied. Josh just lived a couple houses down from Pete, unlike Patrick, who was a couple blocks away and on the same street as Brendon and Tyler. Dallon, their other friend, lived in a small home just on the outskirts of town. Frank and Ray had moved in together and was living not far from the Way brothers, Mikey and Gerard, who lived just one street away from Brendon's ex-boyfriend, Ryan. Dallon was the furthest away, so he'd likely be the last one to know.

"Pete! Pete! Oh my god, are you okay?" The two boys recognized the voice suddenly. It was Josh, followed by Tyler and Brendon. When Josh caught word of what happened, he must've went and told Brendon and Tyler, who tagged along.

"Y- Yeah." Pete whispered, hanging his head to look at his hands, which were clasped together so tightly that they were turning white. The first to the bed was the last one who entered the room, Brendon.

"Why? Why Pete? You know that we care, yet you tried to kill your self anyways? After everything that we tried to do?" Brendon asked, his voice cracking in some places because the tears had began to fall from his eyes finally. Pete coughed and Patrick could tell that he was about to stop crying.

"Brendon, easy. He just regained consciousness a few minutes ago." Patrick held his hand up, as to stop Brendon, but Brendon couldn't continue anyways. He was to busy crying and worrying over someone that the eldest called family.

"Pete, honey, I hope you get better." The oh-so gay Tyler walked over to Pete and kissed his cheek, then ruffled his hair. Pete nodded and smiled a small smile at the teen, then it was Josh's turn.

"Pete... man, I don't understand... actually I do. But please..." Josh choked up, then leaned over and gave him a bro hug before intertwining his and Tyler's hands and walking towards the door.

"Man, I- I'm sorry... I wish.." Was all Brendon was able to get out before he had to turn around to stop himself from crying again. Patrick chuckled slightly on the inside at Brendon, who was known as "Grandpa Brendon" to the group because he was like a parental figure, but the eldest. If it wasn't for him, Patrick and Pete never would have met, and neither would the rest of them. Except for Tyler and Josh. They had been together since kindergarten, dating since 5th.

"Guys.. I think Pete may want some time alone... with the two of us, I mean." Patrick said, semi-sternly. Everyone nodded, waved goodbye and blew Patrick and Pete goodbye kisses. Everyone of the friends knew how Pete felt about Patrick, but Patrick's feelings were a mystery to anyone and everyone.

"It's gonna be okay, Pete. I promise. It will all be okay. We just care... and wish you would talk to us so we could help you." Patrick choked out as he started crying again, and this time, Pete embraced Patrick, and they cried into each other's arms.

After a couple of hours, the nurse informed Patrick it was time to go. By this time, Patrick was sitting on the couch beside the bed, and Pete was sleeping peacefully. Pete, with tears streaming down his face, looked up at Patrick with pleading eyes.

Leaning over to kiss his forehead, Patrick sighed, then walked out, waving the half-awake boy goodbye.

Once both him and the nurse were out of the room, Patrick looked towards her. "When will he be released?" He inquired, and she smiled weakly. "If everything goes right, he should be home by tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be in plenty of enough time to do what he wanted to do. But he couldn't do it alone, so once he arrived home, he called all the friends and put a plan together to show Pete that he was loved... that they did care. And he only hoped that it would be enough.


	3. Two

As soon as all the friends arrived, they got to work. Patrick and Dallon ran to the flower shop to get Pete's favorite flowers; on the ride there, Patrick had to explain to the other what had happened, Andy and Joe worked on getting everything together to make pizza, Pete's favorite meal. Tyler and Josh had got to work cleaning up the house that Pete stayed alone in, and Ray was mowing the yard as the Way brothers weed-eated, the younger, Mikey, complaining the whole time. Frank, on the other hand, wasn't home currently, so he had no clue what was going on.

•

"Oh, my god." Dallon covered his chapped lips with his hands as a gasp escaped, a whistle through his teeth. Patrick kept his eyes on the road as tears started to form in his own eyes, making the scene ahead of him blurry. His eyes cast a glance to Dallon quickly, returning back to the road.

"That's why we're doing this-" Patrick started out. "It's to make him feel like he's loved; words really aren't helping him now. We need to s- show him." He stammered the last part, his heart feeling like it was shattered in pieces as his head finally wrapped around that. Dallon place a soft hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"We'll help him get through this. Together." Dallon reassured his friend, and Patrick nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice to speak just yet. Dallon gave Patrick his best smile, though weak, as they turned into the parking lot of the flower shop.

"What were his favorites?" Dallon asked as he slammed his car door shut, Patrick doing the same. Patrick let out a huge sigh, took his fedora off and ran a hand through his hair, then replaced it.

"Yellow carnations. 'Not roses.' he'd always state. 'Yellow carnations. And yes, they exist.' He would state with his arms crossed. That's what I always got him for his birthday, Valentines Day, Christmas... you name it." Patrick let out a chuckle as he thought about the good times, and Dallon was happy to see his friend smile for the first time in a while.

"He's picky, isn't he?" Dallon asked, causing Patrick to laugh louder, leaning against his car. "You're saying. You didn't 'live' with him." He bellowed quietly, then, after catching his breath, they walked into the flower shop. Many of the females in the shop snickered and taunted at the two teenaged boys in the shop, but they payed no mind, going straight for their roses.

"Umm... what are two teenage boys doing in this flower shop?" Patrick heard one lady ask, and he whirled around to glare at her. His eyes showed rage, as well as his fists, which, indeed, were turning white because he was squeezing them so hard.

"I'm sorry. Are you gonna stop me from buying flowers for my best friend, who, is in the hospital? Because if you are, I will have a word with the manager of this store." He snarled, and the women sobered up automatically.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. What happened, if I may ask?" She asked, sorrow now lacing her once taunting tone, and Patrick sighed, tears welling up in his eyes.

"H- He tried to commit su- suicide... so we're trying to show him how much we all care.. all his friends." He whispered, his voice cracking. Dallon sighed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, fellas. I hope he gets better." She whispered the comforting words, then scurried off. Dallon nudged Patrick towards the yellow carnations, the younger teen sniffling. "I- I'm sorry..." Patrick whispered, but Dallon only smiled in comfort.

•

"Ugh! This is such hard work!" The younger Way brother, Mikey, exclaimed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking towards his red-headed brother, who was hard at work.

"Shut up and get back to work!" He heard from a distance, and the blonde whirled around to glare at Ray, who was still mowing the yard. Mikey stuck his tongue out and also stuck his middle finger up, which resulted in Gerard smacking him upside his head.

"Listen to Ray and get back to work." Gerard snarled, and Mikey rolled his eyes, starting the weed-eater once more. "You know, it's kinda hurtful, thinking of Pete trying to kill himself. I mean... yeah, he has issues and was diagnosed with depression and all, but I mean, come on. He knows we love him... right?" Mikey asked, and Gerard turned back around to see tears forming in his younger brother's eyes. Mikey and Pete were close, once upon a time. They were more than friends; lovers. And Gerard had forgotten, so once he realized, Gerard knew that this must've hurt him... badly. But all Gerard could do was hug his little brother and let him cry.

•

Tyler was busy at work, now cleaning the bedroom that Pete may or may not sleep on every night. Him and Josh has agreed to work on separate ends of the house, not wanting to distract each other, but Tyler realized now that that was probably a mistake, because now, he was feeling lonely, and it was silent. And he forgot, sometimes, quiet could be violent. Instead of staying where he was, Tyler stood up, wiped the dust from his feminine skinny jeans, and walked out of the room quietly and into the living room, where he seen Josh at work, sweeping the floor.

"J- Josh?" Tyler whispered, and Josh whirled around in five seconds, dropping the broom and rushing to Tyler, inspecting him over to see if anything was wrong.

"Ty.. Ty, love, are you okay?" He asked, pulling Tyler close, and Tyler pushed away, nodding. "Y- Yeah. I just realized... remembered... what silence is." He whispered, and Josh playfully chuckled, meaning he understood. Tyler and Pete had once been similar in problems; if in silence, their depression got worse. So, when Josh had asked Tyler to be his boyfriend, the red-headed teen had promised to never leave him. They had even moved in together, and their parents approved. And Josh thought that Pete needed someone like they in his life...

•

Standing in the kitchen, Andy peered into the fridge, trying to find all the ingredients that they needed for pizza, at least, according to google. With a groan, Andy shut the fridge door, causing Joe to jump from being startled.

"Dude. A bit easier with the door?" He exclaimed, then turned back to where he sat in the floor, trying to find a good pizza pan. "Sorry bro. Just... nothing in the fridge you could use on pizza." Andy explained, and Joe sighed.

"No pizza pan either. Damn, what does this boy eat?" Joe asked, and Andy chuckled.

"I don't know, man. We could always order a pizza though." Andy suggested, and Joe contemplated the idea. "Are you sure, man, I mean... I think Patrick wants it to be homemade." He reminded his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well... I think that we should buy it.. we don't have the stuff!"

•

"No! No no no no no no no!" Patrick shouted once Andy told him his idea of buying the pizza. "No! Absolutely fucking not!" He shouted again, this time, everyone crowding around to watch Patrick, the usually quiet one, explode at one idea.

"It was only an idea, Patrick." Andy raised his hands up, but Patrick advanced towards him. "I. Said. It. Would. Be. Homemade!" He shouted again, and this time, Tyler set his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Shh.. Patty, it's okay. This was only an idea." Tyler whispered, and Patrick sighed, turning around to face Tyler and Josh.

"I know, I know... I just want everything to be perfect." He sighed. "I even talked to my parents... they're letting me move in here with him... to keep an eye on him." Patrick whispered, and Tyler smiled.

"He'll really appreciate that." Josh chimed in, and everyone agreed.

"I hope so," Patrick sighed. "I hope so."


	4. Three

Everyone awoke the next day in Pete's house. Since Patrick was going to get him first thing, they all decided to just stay the night with Patrick to give him support. Andy was crashed in the chair, his mouth hanging just slightly open, snoring softly. On the couch rested Joe, who was covered up completely with a blanket, except for his feet. Gerard and Frank, who had shown up in the middle of the night, were cuddled up in the middle of the floor without realizing it. In the guest bedroom, Patrick could hear Mikey whimpering, probably a bad dream, and chose to ignore it. Dallon had went home in the middle of the night, because his mom called, asking where he was. In the guest bedroom beside it, sleeping soundly (after a rough night), were Tyler and Josh, and Patrick couldn't help but chuckle at last nights incidents.

\- Patrick, Joe, Andy, Frank, Gerard, and Mikey were sitting in the middle of the floor, playing a good old game of monopoly when they heard a sudden crash. With a laugh, they all realized that Tyler and Josh weren't around. "Keep it down in there!" Andy shouted, and he heard a grunted response from one of them as a scream pierced the air, and Mikey shuddered. "That's. Sick." He grumbled out, and Gerard laughed. "Get him, Josh!" He whooped, sending Joe into a fit of laughter and a nervous Patrick. "Yeah, boy! Let's go! Whoo!" Frank hollered, fist pumping the air.

"Guys! Stop!" Patrick hollered. "Never!" Tyler shouted back, followed by the shout of 'daddy'. -

Immature teenagers, Patrick thought, as he walked through the living room. Stirring in the floor now was Frank, who peered up at Patrick. "I'm gonna try to wake them all up." Patrick mouthed, which caused an evil smirk to turn Franks lips up as he squirmed out from under Gerard's death grip. Reaching into his bag, Frank searched for something, making Patrick become nervous with each anticipating moment.

"Aha!" Frank whisper-shouted, pulling out an air horn. Patrick, with wide eyes, dived for Frank, but it was too late. With the blow of a horn came Mikey screaming "FUCK YOU", Gerard leaning over to slap Frank, Joe falling off of the couch, and Andy banging his head.

From the bedroom, Tyler walked into the living room, his hair tussled and a pissed of look residing on his face, Josh following behind. With a snarl, Josh grabbed the can from Frank, blew it in his ear, then threw it into the trash.

"That's what you get." Josh grumbled when Frank pouted about his air horn, and the room laughed.

"I'm on my way to go get Pete. Warm the pizza up, set the flowers out, and get everything ready. I want everything to be perfect." Patrick said, before closing the door.

•

Once Patrick arrived at the hospital, Pete and a nurse were waiting for Patrick in the waiting room. A huge smile plastered onto Pete's face as soon as he seen his best friend, and Patrick giggled.

"Patrick! I'm ready! Get me out of this hell hole!" Pete exclaimed as the nurse rolled Pete towards the door, where Patrick was waiting. He only shrugged his shoulders, a mischievous smirk rising on his face. "Yeah, yeah. I could just leave you here." He chuckled, and Pete grumbled, grabbing for the short teens fedora.

"Hey! Give me that back!" Patrick shouted as Pete taunted him with it. "No." He said, shoving it behind his back. Suddenly, Patrick's fingers were on Pete's side, tickling him. With a bellowing laugh, Pete hollered for him to stop, making the mistake of sitting forwards. With a successful grunt, the fedora was back onto Patrick's head.

"Lets go." Patrick said, and the nurse followed Patrick out to his mini car to help ,are sure Pete got inside alright. Once he was, they thanked he nurse, and Pete shut his car door, resting his head on the head rest and closing his eyes.

"Hey, Patrick?" He asked once they were out on the road. Patrick, never once taking his eyes off the road, responded with a "hmm", letting Pete know he heard him.

"Why are you still friends with me... after all I put you through." Pete asked, and Patrick laughed. "You have to be kidding me... Pete, you're my best friend. What am I supposed to do, turn my back?" He asked, and Pete sighed.

"That's what Ryan did to Brendon, remember?" Pete asked, and Patrick visibly rolled his eyes. "Come on, Pete! Don't compare me to Ryan." He complained, earning a laugh from the passenger.

"So..." Pete drew out, his words weary. "How many know?" Pete asked, and Patrick looked at him while at the red light. "All of them. Mikey kinda got... upset. Cried himself to sleep." He whispered, and Pete banged his head off the headboard.

"Dammit... not little Mikey." He groaned, and Patrick rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as the light turned green. "He'll be okay, once he's reassured by you that you're okay." Patrick soothed, and Pete nodded.

•

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the two friends entered the door, and Pete's face lit up with excitement as he seen everyone, how much work that they put into his house, and to see them again.

"Guys... you didn't have to-" he went to say, but he was cut off by Mikey running up to him, the bouquet of yellow carnations in hand. With a warm smile, Patrick watched the two ex's exchange hugs, Pete's shoulders starting to shake from crying.

"Welcome home, baby boy!" Josh and Tyler shouted excitedly as they brought the homemade pizza from the kitchen. Frank and Gerard, along with Ray, picked Pete up and carried him to the couch to sit down, and Patrick followed to sit beside of him.

"G- Guys, you didn't h- have to do t- this." He sobbed out, wiping his eyes on his long sleeved shirt. Frank patted the emotional teenagers head and chuckled. "Of course we did, Pete."

"We wanted to let you know that we would always be here." Dallon walked through the door, having gene there for just a few minutes. "Always in our hearts." Brendon said from behind Dallon.

"Thank you guys... so much." Pete sobbed. Soon, after they had Pete calm, they all dug into the pizza, telling funny jokes and cheering their friend up. But soon, they day came to an end, and all the friends left, leaving it to be just Patrick and Pete.

"You can go now, Patrick, if you want. I'll be okay, I promise." Pete whispered as he sat down on the couch, but Patrick shook his head and sat across from Pete. "No, no. I'm staying here. I talked to my mom... she allowed me to move in with you." He smiled widely, and suddenly, Pete was holding onto his best friend, crying.

"Thank you... Thank you, Patrick. For everything." Pete sobbed into his chest, and Patrick rubbed his back soothingly.

"Anything, Pete. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first story on here! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
